Cobras e Purpurina
by Akuma -R.I.P.A.B.I.T.H
Summary: Um yaoi OroKabu com erros de ortografia e português aos montes, de Portugal. Sem eira nem beira, minha primeira ripagem


**Cobras e purpurina**

**Titúlo original: Oroshimaru-sama ****(Gon: Começamos mal....)**

**Riparam: Killua, Gon, Kurapika e Itachi (ainda vai ser adicionado a divisão ninja)**

**ATENÇÃO: Isto pode causar danos graves ao seu cérebro (se você tem um), pois nenhuma palavra foi modificada. Ler é por sua conta e risco.**

Notas do autor: Ah, já tinha saudades de escrever um Yaoi Dark-lemon... **(Killua: Por favor Deus,enfie facas em meus olhos.)** (As minhas histórias têm estado monónonas e além disso não tenho tido tempo para pegar nelas.) **(Gon: Não entendi nada)** Por isso resolvi fazer uma fic, pequena sobre o melhor Vilão da televisão japonesa e o seu seguidor; Orochimaru e Kabuto.**(Kurapika: O melhor vilão é o Michael Jackson e seu seguidor Harry Potter?.-.)**

Se querem que eu diga, não fasso **(Vamos "Ç", titio Gon gosta de você 8D)** a minima ideia se é um couple estranho para voçês **(Killua: "Ç", SAIA DESTA PALAVRA QUE NÃO LHE PERTENCE Ò_Ó)** ou não, pois até agora ainda não encontrei( Não procurei) uma imagem entre eles os dois. **(Kurapika: Torço para que não encontre. Imagina se resolve por ela no perfil?)** Mas vendo a série, é obvio...eheheheh. Bem vou parar de argumentar e passar á **(Gon: Você não devia estar ai, acento.)** fase seguinte, espero que gostem e please, quero a vossa opinião. **(Killua: Aqui ela, meu benhê!)**

PS:ahaha,o que não viram entre o mestre e o subordinado...Mhuhahahaha **(Kurapika: Tenho medo do que meus olhos vermelhos vão ter de aguentar =_=)**

Aviso: Fic para maiores de **16 Q** **(Killua: Gon, sua inocência vai ser corrompida hoje.) (Kurapika: Que inocência? 8D)**

Esta fic contém cenas de sexo explícito. Quem não gostar ou não tiver a idade requerida... eu não me . **(Kurapika: Tenho medo Ç_Ç)**

Eu aviso mais uma vez,eu não gosto de escrever coisinhas leves. Quem não gosta não vale a pena ler ok? **(Gon tenta sair correndo)**

Passos apresados faziam ranger o soalho de vários passos pesados **(Killua: O soalho tinha passos pesados? Imagina se ele pisa em um rato...)** e intrigantes que se dirigiam apenas para um sitio...um único sitio. **(Gon: Beep. A letra maiúscula e a barra de espaço querem marcar um encontro com você.)**

- Orochimaru-sama!-gritou um homem de face coberta abrindo a porta num ápice entrando juntamente com outros ninjas.- Soubemos do aconteçimento! Está tudo bem? **(Killua: 'Lógico beeba, eu só quase tive a alma arrancada pelo 3° e os braços selados, mas ainda brilho que nem purpurina 8D') (Gon: "Ç"! Pare de saltar por ai ó.ó)**

Um vulto negro sentado no final da sala, mostrara indiferença **(Gon: Mostrou como? Fazendo um desenho?)** ao ouvir a exclamação do homem. A sua indeferença era dolorosa,e medonha, **(A barra de espaço fica com medo e tenta, em vão, sair correndo)** fazendo o medo ficando bem abaixo deste homem. **(Kurapika: Nossa beeba, que frase mais bem elaborada!)**

Pussuia uns olhos frios e medonhos e uma cor pálida. A sua respiração estava ofegante e os seus olhos não se deixavam ver pelo o comprimento do seu cabelo. **(Killua: Então como sabe que eles eram frios?)** **(Gon: Devia ser inverno BD)**

- O..orochimaru-sama?- Perguntou o homem aproximando-se devagar. **(Gon: Eu ficaria parado, beeba. A cobra purpurinada pegou raiva :O)**

- NÂO TE APROXIMES SEU RATO NOGENTO!- Gritou o homem que estava sentado reganhando os olhos que estavam vermelhos como sangue. **(Gon: Calma, "J",tem gente que te ama)** **(Kurapika: Ele roubou os olhos da minha tribo e implantou nele mesmo? ELE IRÁ FICAR SEM ELES AGORA, IAAAAA! ò-ó9)**

O outro não se atreveu a continuar, era demasiádo perigoso. **(Gon: Demasiado perigoso é esse acento ter uma parada cardíaca por estar em uma fic dessas)**

- Mas...mestre...nós...-Tentou o homem.- Nós vamos acabar com as defesas de Konoa. Não vejo qual é a dific... **(Killua: O homen tentou o que? Dar uns pegas nele?8D) (Gon: Konoa? Nova vila na área 8D) (Kurapika: E a barra de espço tentou fugir mais uma vez. A coitada vai ficar com trauma.)**

Tarde de mais... **(Kurapika: Tadinha da barra de espaço, tá com tanto medo que pôs espaço no lugar errado T_T Nós te entendemos.)**

Orochimaru não queria ouvir mais nada,antes do outro homem terminar a frase já se encontrava no chão, onde gritava violentamente agarrado á cabeça. **(Gon: Vem cá, barrinha. Tudo vai ficar bem :3)**

-K..Konoa...-disse a voz rouca do homem reganhando os dentes. **(Killua: Nunca vi essa vila. Fica onde? No país dos trashers?) (Kurapika: Uma voz rouca que mostrava os dentes? Nuncaviigual.)**

Os outros elementos recuaram totalmente ao ver o lider deitado no chão sem mover um músculo. Sim, havia morrido. **(Gon: Juuura beeba?) (Killua: E o acento, como tem noção do perigo fugiu.)**

- Mal chego e já tenho que limpar o lixo...ai...ai...-disse uma voz atras dos homens.-Hum... **(Kilua: Podia morrer atropelado por um caminhão de porcos antes de chegar. Não faria falta mesmo.)**

- Levem-no daqui imediatamente... e o mais rápidamente possível se não lhe quiserem fazer companhia.-disse. **(Killua: NOFFA MONA! Já tentou um calmante?)**

Tinha uma face de um rapaz que não deveria ter mais de 18 anos bastante arrogante e era alto e ebelto. **(Killua: A vírgula e o "S" ficaram com medo e fugiram. Mas quem não ficaria?)** O seu cabelo cizento atado por um elástico esvoaçava á medida que se aproximava do outro elemento que estava no fundo da sala. Por detrás dos óculos redondos existia 2 olhos verdes frios e amargos. **(Gon: Alguém fale para ela o plural e singular por favor?)**

-S..sim...Kabuto-kun.-disseram os ninjas em conjunto saíndo da sala. **(Kurapika: Um coral? A-m-a-y)**

Este aproximou-se do homem ficando frente a frente. **(Gon: Cadê a vírgula? Fugiu de volta? Eu a entendo Ç_Ç)**

- Estique o braço por favor Orochimaru-sama...Não suporto ver-lhe a assim.-disse. **(Killua: E a barra de espaço foi junto, Gon) (Kurapika: Oh, que lindo. Declarando o seu amor.)**

Orochimaru levantou a cabeça letamente e fitou o rapaz. Havia fios de sangue a escorrerem pela a sua cabeça abaixo e o seu braço direito estava completamente esbanjado em sangue. **(Killua: Gon, um "M" fugiu também. Vai tentar achar ele.) (Kurapika: E um "A" tentou substitui-lo. O que não deu muito certo.)**

- Orochimaru-sama...não se preocupe agora com estou consigo e acredite que ela irá cair juntamente com a Quinta.-murmurou o rapaz seriamente.- È só uma questão de tempo... **(Gon: Crase e "E": Um amor incompeendido. E eu não quero compreender mesmo!) (Kurapika: A vírgula tentou fugir novamente, Gon. Temos que construir uma cerca.)**

-Aquele miúdo...-murmurou o homem reganhando os dentes. **(Gon: Barra de espaço, cadê você, eu vim aqui só pra te ver!)**

-Hum?- Mumrurou Kabuto puxando os ocúlos redondos para cima.

-Aquele miúdo apanhou-me desprevenido...Eu substimei-o...-disse Orochimaru fitando o chão atentamente. (**Kurapika: Acho que não precisa nem comentar sobre a barra de espaço, não?)**

- Está se a referir a Uzumaki Naruto certamente...-disse Kabuto sorrindo. **(Killua: Nunca vamos acabar de apontar os erros ortográficos dessa fanfic. Deus, você deveria castigar-me, mas não acha que exagerou?)**

Orochimaru lançou uma gargalhada fria e medonha e levantou-se. **(Kurapika: Ae, que meda)**

-Pareçe que tenho mais um obstáculo..pff...-disse Orochimaru.- Há medida que cresce...torna-se mais o deveria ter o morto á mais tempo... **(Gon: Mais o que? Gostoso?) (Killua: Ó pobre barra de espaço. Tão maltratada...)**

- Sim...está cada vez mais pareçido com o Quarto. Não admira o sangue quente do seu Pai corre-lhe nas veias. Além de ter a Kyubi dentro dele.- Disse o rapaz. **(Kurapika: Aprenda português antes de tentar falar japonês. É KYUUBI. K-Y-U-U-B-I!)**

-Uhm...eu não estou totalmente curado...baixei a guarda na hora errada.-murmurou Orochimaru lançando um sorriso torcido.- Tornou-se tudo muito mais intressante Kabuto... **(Kurapika: Estamos aqui, reunidos, para o enterro de nossa querida barra de espaço, que morreu durante uma fanfic trash.)**

O rapaz sorriu igualmente e respondeu:

- Konoa está fraca...perdeu muitos elementos especiais.- Murmurou .- Não se preocupe Orochimaru-sama. Têm-na nas suas mãos... **(Gon: Um desses elementos foi a barra de espaço, que acabou de falecer.)**

- Sim...-cuspiu o homem.- Kabuto, trata-me dos ferimentos. **(Killua: Cuspiu onde? No c#?)**

O homem sentou-se novamente na poltrona vermelha e viu o rapaz a aproximar-se de si.

A sua mão poisou em cima do braço ensaguentado do homem, fazendo libertar um chakra medicinal verde fazendo rápidamente a ferida desapareçer apenas restando a manga rasgada, e o outro ferimento na cabeça. Poisou a mão na sua cabeça e o chakra espalhou-se novamente. **(Killua: E ele gemeu MUUUITO, né? Aposto que queria que colocasse aquele chackra no c#) (Gon: O "K" também ficou com medo. Não se preocupe. Todos nós estamos.)**

- Algo o incomoda Orochimaru-sama?- Perguntou Kabuto notando ser observado atentamente. **(Killua: 'Essa calcinha tá muito apertada e a meia de arrastão coça muito')**

Mas o homem não retirou o sorriso preverso do rosto e continuou a olhar-lhe atentamente. **(Gon: Nóis é caipira!)**

- Feito...-disse o rapaz retirando a mão da cabeça do homem e recuando em direcção á porta.- Se precisar de mim...cá estarei **(Gon: A barra de espaço faz tanta falta T_T)**

O rapaz dirigiu-se até á porta pronto para sair, mas não conseguiu,a porta estava trancada. Não com uma simples chave, mas com um Jutsu de selamento de objectos. **(Gon: A barra de espaço renasceu °O°) (Killua: E morreu.) (Korapika: E renasceu novamente...)**

Virou-se novamente e fitou o homem que ainda pussía **(Gon: O "O" foi morto em um atentado terrorista desta autora trash desgovernada. Um minuto de silêncio.)** o sorriso sarcástico e malcioso **(Gon: Pobre "I")** na cara e perguntou: **(Killua: 'Tem lubrificante? Vamos precisar.')**

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa Orochimaru-sama? – Perguntou.**(Kurapika: 'Aquele seu vibrador enooorme violeta com purpurina rosa.')**

O homem inclinou a cabeça e jogou os cabelos para trás.

- Vem cá Kabuto...-Murmurou Orochimaru. **(Killua: 'Vem cá pra mim te foder, meu amor.')**

O rapaz admitia para si mesmo que Oroshimaru **(Gon: Oroshimaru é o dublê do Orochimaru.)** era uma caixinha de surpresas, e que apesar de confiar nele não sabia o que lhe iria **(Killua: Iria o que?)** naquela cabeça maldosa e medonha, mas mesmo assim obdeçeu **(Gon: MEU SENHOR! ME CRUXIFIQUE! NUNCA VI ERRO ORTOGRÁFICO PIOR!)** como um bom subordinado. Caminhou novamente em direcção da poltrona e encontrava-se novamente frente a frente com o homem que toda a gente temia. **(Gon: E com bom motivo. Ele parece o Michael Jackson.)**

- Deixa-me me ver-te atentamente... Deixa-me observar-te.-disse orochimaru poisando a mão no queixo. – Hum..Hum... Despe-te Kabuto. **(Killua: 'Quero observar o tamanho daquilo que te faz homem.')**

- O..Orochimaru-sama...Quer que me dispa?Mas p... **(Killua: Porque ele quer te foder, duh!)**

- Faz o que te digo Kabuto...não me queres desobedeçer pois não? – Perguntou Orochimaru sorrindo.-Não tenho intenção de te fazer mal...não confias em mim subordinado? **(Gon: Pobre "Ç". Chegou ai e ficou preso.) (Kurapika: A barra de espaço morreu novamente Ç_Ç.)**

O rapaz baixou a cabeça e sentiu o coração a bater mais rápidamente. **(Killua: 'Pode me comer, mas vai devagar que eu sou virgem!')**

- Eu confio em si Orochimaru-sama. Claro que confio...-Respondeu o rapaz. **(Kurapika: 'Por isso pode me comer, mas vai devagar e não quebre a minha confiança em você!')**

- Optimo...-Disse o homem.- Faz o que te digo então... **(Gon: 'Tira a roupa, fica de quatro, ergue a bunda e rebola!') (Killua: Gon... E a sua inocência?) (Kurapika: Nenhum ser inocente resiste a ter a inocência corrompida pelos trashs, Killua)**

O rapaz baixou novamente a cabeça temerosamente com o que lhe poderia aconteçer e começou a despir-se como o seu mestre mandara.

- Aproxima-te mais...-disse oroshimaru.-Senta-te...aqui.

O homem bateu nas suas pernas como um sinal para que se senta-se no seu colo, fazendo o rapaz piscar os olhos e corar . **(Kurapika: 'Ele tá duro e só você para aliviar.')**

Kabuto não hesitou em fazer frente ao seu mestre e sentou-se no seu colo. Rápidamente o homem virou o rapaz para que ficasse cara á cara e retirou-lhe o elástico que prendia os seus cabelos prateados,fazendo-os cair pelos os ombros do rapaz. **(Gon: '... E lhe roubou um beijo de novela mexicana...')**

- Uhm,narciso...-Murmurou Orochimaru levando alguns fios de cabelo ás narinas.- Mesmo com o trabalho que têns,consegues ter uma higiene fantástica... **(Killua: Diferente de você, né tio?8D) (Gon: A pontuação deve estar chocada com a tortura que está sofrendo!)**

- Eu sou médico orochimaru-sama...-respondeu-lhe o rapaz.- Tenho que ter higiene... **(A letra maiúscula tenta, em vão, fugir.)**

O homem lançou uma gargalhada fria e arrancou banda de metal que kabuto tinha na cabeça apenas com uma mão fria e fina, tirando-lhe de seguida os seus óculos redondos e mandando-os para o chão.

- kabuto...kabuto...-murmurou orochimaru ao ouvido do rapaz.- Vou te dar um presente...és o meu braço direito e nunca tive a oportunidade de retribuir... **(Gon: É tortura demais para meus olhos. A barra de espaço e a letra maiúscula se suicidaram, juntas.)**

O rapaz fitou o homem atentamente com o coração cada vez mais acelarado e sentiu uma mão fria a percorrer-lhe as a costas lentamente. Uma lingua comprida e aspera percorreu-lhe o pescoço fazendo o rapaz arquear-se. **(Killua: 'Por favor Orochimaru-sama, vá devagar, eu sou virgem!')**

- O..orochimaru-sama...-Disse kabuto fechando os olhos. **(Kurapika: '...E gemendo...')**

O rapaz levou os cabelos para trás e regalou os olhos ao sentir o seu mestre a invadir-lhe o seu corpo sem dó nem piedade fazendo lançar um grito de dor.- **(Killua: Para gritar assim deve ter enfiado uma cobra no c# dele.)**

-Ahhh...gostei desse gemido Kabuto.-disse o homem puxando o rapaz mais para junto dele.- Consegues fazer outra vez? **(Gon: A barra de espaço deve estar chocada!)**

Orochimaru levantou o rapaz pela a cintura e puxou-o novamente para baixo enterrando totalmente o seu membro duro e molhado dentro de Kabuto. Este lançou um grito que ecoou a sala inteira . Não se conseguia conter,agarrou-se no pescoço pálido do mestre e mordeu os lábios onde um rasto de saliva desçeu pela a sua a boca abaixo. **(Itachi: ... É tudo uma ilusão, é tudo uma ilusão...) (Killua: Que que tu tá fazendo nessa budega?) (Itachi: Fazendo bico agora que o Kakuzu se foi.) (Killua: Ah, ok.)**

- Uhm...kabuto...-murmurou o mestre puxando o rapaz para cima e para baixo num ritmo fernético fazendo vários gemidos sairem da sua boca.- Ès bem apertadinho,mas muito saboroso... **(Gon: -Vomita o fígado-)**

-O...o..oro..oro..Orochimaru-sama!- Disse Kabuto sendo levado pelo o mestre entre um gemido.-Humm... **(Kurapika: Ele se espremeu no meio do gemido?)**

As estocadas estavam mais fortes e Orochimaru não estava para brincadeiras, agarrava firmemente na cintura de kabuto e entrava cada vez mais rápido dentro dele. Kabuto tinha um enorme respeito pelo o homem que o pussía naquela sala e a dor de á momentos atrás trasformou-se num prazer imaginável. **(Gon: A gramática faleceu na UTI, pelo choque que teve.) **

Apesar de tudo...queria mais,mais...e mais... **(Itachi: '... Mais dinheiro, por isso foi fazer bico de poota...')**

-Queres mais Kabuto? –Perguntou o homem desviando os cabelos prateados do rapaz da sua cara.-Ahm?Queres mais? **(Gon: Eu quero é menos erros ortográficos nessa bosta.)**

-Hum...- gemeu Kabuto agarrando nas costas do homem fortemente.-Hum... **(Killua: 'Hum, como é bom ter a barra de espaço enfiada no c# junto do pa# do Orochimaru-sama...')**

- Presumo que isso seje um sim...-disse Orochimaru levantando-se com kabuto no seu tronco. **(Itachi: Esse mereceu virar sannin. Andar com um macho no pa# dele? Esse é ninja mesmo.)**

Agarrou no rapaz pela a cintura e jogou-o contra a parede violentamente fazendo ficar estampado nela. De seguida, agarrou-lhe nos cabelos prateados e puxou-os amargamente fazendo kabuto fechar os olhos e reganhar a cara de dor. **(Killua: Estampa de Kabuto: Compre já a sua!Feita de porra e sangue do próprio, somente 1, 99!)**

- Vou te dar maaaaaais...-Murmurou Orochimaru encostando-se em Kabuto com um sorriso sarcástico no seu rosto pálido. **(Gon: Eles já não estavam encostados?) (Killua: É a mágica dos trashs.)**

-Hgghhh...-gemeu o rapaz sendo espalmado contra a parede.

Orochimaru passou as suas mãos nas cochas de kabuto e sentiu aquela pele nova e macia como seda. Em breve iria pussir o corpo de Sasuke, e ai tudo se tornaria perfeito. O homem lançou uma gargalhada ao pensar que tudo estava tão próximo e poisou as mãos no rabo do outro rapaz e levou a sua lingua aspera e comprida ao único orifício de kabuto. **(Killua: 'Enfia tudo, minha cobra!')**

O rapaz arqueou-se ao sentir aquela lingua a explorar-lhe por dentro e semi-cerrou os olhos. Estava a sentir-se um lixo de facto, estava a ser usado...sim estava. Mas não queria saber...estava a agradar o seu mestre e era isso que importava. Kabuto lembrou-se das vezes que Kimimaru tinha dado o seu corpo para Orochimaru com todo o seu coração,porque ele o -o demais...mas não valia a pena, o seu amor não iria ser retribuido...o homem que pussuiu kimimaru e lhe estava a pussuir não sentia ...nada. **(Gon: Essa autora também não sente nada por assasinar de forma tão brutal a gramática.)**

Antes de morrer Kimimaru fazia qualquer coisa por aquele homem...qualquer coisa. Kimimaru certamente iria servir de inspiração para este rapaz que estava aqui encostado á parede sendo "fodido" com todas as letras. **(Gon: '...Andava de saia xadres, passava maquiagem, latia e dava a bunda plantando bananeira...')**

Agradar a orochimaru e servi-lo como quiser...ele o ajudou e tinha que o ajudar da maneira que fosse ...claro de qualquer maneira. **(Gon: A autora poderia ajudar a gramática)**

-ghhh...-Gemeu kabuto sendo espalmado contra a parede outra vez. **(Itachi: Isso já está muito repetitivo.)**

Orochimaru levantou-se de novo e preparou-se para investir novamente. **(Killua: '...Ele usou o henge e se tranformou em uma cobra, passando pelo c# apertado de Kabuto, explorando o corpo maravilhoso que agora possuía como sonhou em possuir Sasuke...')**

-Kabuto...Kabuto...-murmurou Orochimaru encostando a sua boca no ouvido do rapaz.- Nunca pensei que fosses tão bom como o Kimimaru... **(Kurapika: Eles são as fêmeas do cobrão!)**

-GAHHH...-Gritou Kabuto regalando os olhos sendo penetrado de uma só vez.-O..orochimaru-sama...eu...eu...HUM... **(Killua: 'Eu te amo e quero ter filhos seus!')**

- O que fazias por mim?...kabuto?-Perguntou Orochimaru cravando as unhas num dos braços do rapaz fazendo escorrer um pouco de sangue. **(Kurapika: '...Que ele usou como lubrificante...')**

- T..tudo...-Murmurou kabuto.

- Não percebi Kabuto...

- Tudo...

- Como?

-Tudo orochimaru-sama!Eu fasso tudo por si!-Respondeu-lhe o rapaz.-Tudo... **(Gon: 'Então veste uma uma calcinha fio-dental de oncinha, uma mini saia rosa, fica de quatro e empina bem a bunda!')**

Orochimaru lançou outra gargalhada gelada e voltou ao que estava a fazer. Começou-se a movimentar sem molesa alguma fazendo Kabuto arranhar a parede com as próprias unhas. **(Itachi: Ele arranharia com o que? Com o c#? A é, esse tá ocupado pelo Orochimaru.)**

- Ès sem dúvida...o...meu...braço direito...-Disse Orochimaru entre gemidos. **(Gon: Crase e "E", um amor incompreendido, parte dois.)**

-Ah...ah...-gemeu o rapaz.

Estavam naquilo á mais de 50 minutos e pareçia que o orgasmo de orochimaru nunca mais vinha, equanto Kabuto já se tinha vindo mais de 3 vezes naquela noite. Estava estafado e quase não tinha forças para um quarto orgasmo. Já

Tinha mudado de posição umas quatro vezes mas mesmo assim, não vinha. **(Killua: Pa# de véio é assim mesmo, pode acostumar.)**

Orochimaru saíu de cima do rapaz que estava no chão e foi se sentar na poltrona vermelha rápidamente.

- Kabuto...vêm cá... **(Kurapika: Ele fode# a gramática também, né?) (Gon: Não, isso foi a autora mesmo.)**

O rapaz tentou-se levantar dificilmente do chão já que estava estoirado e não queria acreditar que ainda tinha que voltar á fase numero 1º. Caminhou em direcção de orochimaru e ficou-lhe frente a frente. Mas duas mãos violentas o fizeram cair de joelhos fitando o membro erecto do seu mestre. **(Killua: '... E então, com os olhos brilhantes e muita purpurina atrás ele viu e falou: "Nossa, como é graaande!" e o abocanhou como um cão abocanha um pedaço de carne...')**

Orochimaru lançou um sorriso perverso e agarrou na cabeça de Kabuto apenas com uma mão e aproximou-o do seu membro.

- Sabes o que têns a fazer kabuto...-Murmurou o homem poisando a cara na palma da mão e fitando o rapaz. **(Gon: Eu também sei o que tenho que fazer: Cortar fora com uma serra elétrica)**

Kabuto olhou para o mestre e de seguida para o membro era enorme e não sabia como é que tinha entrado todo dentro que tinha entrado...tinha. Ainda sentia aquela dor prazerosa a percorrer-lhe o corpo. **(Kurapika: '... E a purpurina do cabelo da cobra ainda no seu corpo, e a sua maquiagem borrando...')**

Nunca tinha feito uma coisa daquelas antes, e não, não sabia o que fazer...Mas supós o que deveria ser. **(Killua: Kabuto virgem? Eu juro que não parecia.)**

Levou uma das mãos ao membro molhado e duro do homem e começou a estimula-lo para baixo e para cima fazendo orochimaru semi-cerrar os olhos de a estimula-lo cada vez mais rápido começando a ficar cada vez mais duro.

-D..deixa-te de merdas K..kabuto...-Murmurou orochimaru.- Põe-no na boca rápido... **(Kurapika: Véio, não sei se notou, mas a única merda aqui é você.)**

-Sim... orochimaru-sama...-Murmurou kabuto aproximando-se do mestre.

Agarrou novamente no que era do seu mestre e começou por dar umas longas lambidas na pequena cabeça de orochimaru fazendo este abrir a boca com um gemido frio e soltando um riso sarcástico. **(Kurapika: Definitivamente era inverno.)**

- Lembras-me o Kimimaru sem dúvida...-disse Orochimaru poisando a sua mão direita na cabeça do rapaz-Uhm...ele fazia isto melhor que ninguém. **(Gon: O "U" fugiu, e o destemido "I" tentou, em vão, o substituir.)**

Sem mais demoras Orochimaru agarrou na cabeça de kabuto e puxou-a para baixo, com sinal que começasse sem mais demoras. Estava a sentir-se enjoado ao sentir aquele membro quase até á garganta, mas como já tinha percebido o recado executou-o sem mais demoras. **(Kurapika: Segura o vômito, se não vai ter que lamber!)**

Acabou por colocar todo o membro na sua boca como o seu mestre a chupa-lo lentamente no príncipio, mas nos momentos seguintes começou-o a chupa-lo ferozmente como se fosse um menino de 5 anos ao ver o ser 1º Chupa-chupa. Ora tirava-o da boca e dava-lhe leves lambidelas ora a sua lingua explorava aquele membro dentro da sua boca.

**(Gon: '- Mas que boca grande você tem!**

**- É para chupar o pa# do Orochimaru-sama!')**

Podia-se ouvir alguns gemidos vindos de orochimaru que mantinha os olhos semi-cerrados e se agarrava á cadeira cada vez com mais força á medida que Kabuto ia investindo. **(Gon: A gramática que deveria gemer de dor.)**

-Ahhh...-gemeu orochimaru lançando um sorriso amarelo ao sentir-se a explodir. **(Gon: Já tentou um clareamento dental, beeba?)**

Kabuto engasgou-se ao sentir tanto liquido quente e branco dentro da sua boca mas conseguiu conter-se. De seguida, sem dó nem piedade,uma mão fina pega kabuto pelos os seus cabelos fazendo levantar-se e fitando a cara do homem que pussuía um sorriso frio e medonho.** (Kurapika: Como sabia que era branco? O Kabuto tem olhos dentro da boca?)**

Orochimaru esticou o dedo indicar da outra mão e tirou um pouco dos seus vestigios da cara do rapaz que tinha os olhos fechados do cançasso, e levou á sua boca.

-Uhm...como eu sou saboroso não é verdade kabuto?-Perguntou orochimaru largando kabuto fazendo cair de joelhos no chão. **(Killua: Você devia provar o sabor da tortura junto com essa autora.)**

Mas novamente essa mão fria passou na cara do rapaz fitando a cara de orochimaru mais uma vez. Este aproximou a sua boca da de kabuto e as suas linguas rápidamente se encontraram trocando saliva,semen, e sangue. **(Gon: '... Em um beijo de novela mexicana...')**

- Nunca tiveste nada assim pois não kabuto?- Perguntou Orochimaru largando o rapaz e ajeitando as suas roupas.

-N..não orochimaru-sama...- Respondeu-lhe o rapaz levantando-se devagar e vestindo-se. **(Poota qualquer: E AQUELA NOITE MARAVILHOSA QUE TIVEMOS? NÃO SIGNIFICOU NADA PARA VOCÊ? Ç_Ç)**

O homem sorriu mais uma vez e puxou os cabelos para trás.

- Sinto-me bem mais leve...-disse o homem sentando-se na poltrona. – Temos que repetir mais vezes... **(Killua: '...Mas com outras posições. Kabuto, use o henge e vá para Konoa (sim, Konoa mesmo, a vila ninja do país dos trashers) comprar um kama-sutra!')**

Quando o rapaz se acabou de vestir apanhou os seus oculos que estavam perto do seu mestre e colocou-os juntamente com a sua fita. **(Gon: Óculos resistentes. Não quebraram nem sendo jogados no chão!) (Killua: Gon, em trash pode TUDO!)**

- Deseja mais alguma coisa? Orochimaru-sama?- Perguntou Kabuto atando o cabelo. **(Killua: 'Aquele vibrador violeta com pupurina cor-de-rosa enoooorme')**

-Uhm...-disse Orochimaru.- Se eu precisar de ti mando-te chamar... **(Gon: Você precisa aprender português correto.)**

- Assim seje, orochimaru-sama...- disse kabuto caminhando até á porta. **(Gon: Pobre letra maiúscula.)**

- Kabuto...-murmurou o homem. **(Gon: Barra de espaço... COMO A VIDA É CRUEL Ç_Ç -Vira emo e corta os pulsos-)**

-Sim? – Respondeu-lhe o rapaz virando-se para trás.

- Pareçe que já sei qual é a tua melhor técnica...-disse o homem sorrindo. **(Killua: Dançar macarrena?) (Kurapika: Aguentar um pa# gigante?)**

Kabuto lançou um outro sorriso e respondeu-lhe.

- Pareçe que sim mestre...-disse abrindo a porta. – Pareçe que sim...

- Tu me odeias...não é verdade? – Perguntou o homem fitando-lhe com o sorriso sarcástico no rosto. **(Gon: O sorriso sarcástico pulou no rosto dele :O)**

Kabuto parou de caminhar ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Sei que sim...-disse orochimaru.- Minto?

- O mestre não mente...-disse kabuto.- Mas está totalmente enganado... **(Killua: Que frase mais complexa.)**

Orochimaru fez uma cara mais seria ao ouvir as palavras de Kabuto. **(Gon: Sério é o dano que esse trash vai causar ao meu cérebro.)**

- Eu o amo...e lhe amarei por outra pessoa...Orochimaru-sama. Certamente sabe do que estou a falar.-respondeu-lhe Kabuto.- Farei tudo o que for preciso por si...sei que o meu amor não é correspondido...mas farei tudo o que tiver ao meu alcançe para lhe fazer feliz, mestre. Mesmo que tenha que sofrer para isso... poderá contar comigo equanto estiver vivo, o meu objectivo é servi-lo orochimaru-sama. **(Kurapika: A autora poderia maneirar com a gramática. Ela nunca fez nada para ela!)**

Orochimaru fitou-o rapaz e esboçou um sorriso.

-Uhm...és a minha melhor peça...-disse orochimaru.-Se tu caís...eu também caio. Ès a minha defesa kabuto. Jamais te poderia tirar o teu corpo para trasferir a minha ...uhm...Além disso...quem é que me iria dar prazer como me deste hoje?O kimimaru já não está aqui...o Sasuke? Não ficaria muito bem estar-me a aproveitar do meu próximo corpo. **(Gon: Crase e "E", um amor imcompreendido, parte três.)**

-Uhm...-disse kabuto largando um sorriso.- lhe darei o que for preciso... Estarei no meu quarto quando precisar de mim. **(Killua: 'Estarei com uma calcinha fio dental de oncinha pronto para ser comido pelo senhor'.)**

A porta da sala fechou-se lentamente...

Aquele corredor era comprido, frio e medonho como aquele homem. Por mais que pareceçe pequeno pareçia nunca ter fim. Mas já estava acustumado a aquele tipo de coisas,sim já estava acustumado ao escuro...

Sim, vivia juntamente com as trevas... **(Itachi: Que coisa mais emo...)**

**END**

Corre pelo o cenário todo e esconde-se atrás da cadeira de orochimaru-sama

:Orochimaru:- Kabuto,posso saber o que é isto? Olha para a rapariga que está atrás da sua cadeira

:Kabuto:- È a yukix, orochimaru-sama...foi ela que...

:Orochimaru: - Não quero saber, tira-na daqui antes que me passe...

:Yukix:- Hey! Cuidadinho! Olha que eu sei Aikido! Yukix levanta-se e faz uma pose ridicula á frente e orochimaru

:Orochimaru: - ¬¬

:Kabuto: - ¬¬

:Yukix:ahm...eu...eu sei o vosso caso... e eu estava-me a esconder porque...acho que exagerei um pouco!ahahahah!ahhh...bem eu...uhm? que foi?

:Kabuto: - Regalando os olhos Tu...foste...nós...ahm?

:Orochimaru: - Podes me explicar o que essa caturra de quatro patas está para ai a dizer?

:Yukix:-Hey! ¬¬

:Kabuto:- Essa caturra de Quatro patas foi espalhar o que temos feito nos tempos livres Orochimaru-sama! Cerra o punho e olha para a rapariga pronta para a devorar-Ahhh Konoa vai saber que $!#&$&#&!ahhhhh! **(Gon: A vila dos trashs já sabe de tudo, pode acreditar.)**

:Orochimaru:- ¬¬ Não me intressa.

:Kabuto: - corado O...orochimaru-sama...

:Yukix:- Eu...eu vou indo...eu tenho que... tenta escapulir-se

:Orochimaru: Naa não vais a lado nenhum! Vais te juntar ás trevas!Sim !muhahahah! Kabuto apanha-a!

:Kabuto: -Sim, mestre! ANDA CÀ SUA #&#$! louco

:Yukix: - andando ás voltas pela a sala aos berros - Ahhh espero que tenham gostado pessoal! REVIWES!ehehehe!AHHHH saí daqui! **(Gon: ISSO OROCHIMARU! PEGA ELA E ESTUPRA!)**

Autora: Yukix-chan

Contacto: da internet: http/animegirl69. – A minha galeria

Ps: Conto com vçs!

**Gon se trancou no banheiro com anti-depressivos, se recusando a sair de lá.**

**Killua tentou se matar com uma faquinha de manteiga, o que não deu certo.**

**Kurapika chegou a pensar em arrancar seus olhos e vender.**

**Itachi... Bom, ninguém sabe dele.**

**Ripado pela (R.I.P.A.B.I.T.H) corp. RIP AND BURN IN THE HELL!**


End file.
